


'cause baby it is summer

by raindduks



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Not Beta Read, just a sweet kite flying drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindduks/pseuds/raindduks
Summary: It’s stupid hot outside.The type of heat that makes the air around you stick to your skin, and catch in your throat. Where your body just wants to curl up in the nearest body of water and cool off. When every whisper of wind incites a prayer from those it passes.And for some unknown reason, your friends wanted to go outside.[aka, flying kites with hui]
Relationships: Lee Hwitaek | Hui/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	'cause baby it is summer

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 15 minutes as a speed writing practice, and thought y'all might enjoy it as well
> 
> dont think too hard about the fact i call hwitaek "hui" while everyone else gets their real name, or abt how the pentagons are situated in the cuddle pile. i dont know either

It’s stupid hot outside.

The type of heat that makes the air around you stick to your skin, and catch in your throat. Where your body just wants to curl up in the nearest body of water and cool off. When every whisper of wind incites a prayer from those it passes.

And for some unknown reason, your friends wanted to go outside.

Not only go outside, but do activities too. That lasted all of about an hour before eight of you lay sprawled out in the only shade to be found in the vicinity. Limbs intertwined, breath heavy and skin littered with pieces of grass, the group chats about nothing in particular. Mostly the heat, and Wooseok likes to complain loudly from the comfort of Yanan’s lap, echoed by Yuto who is desperately fanning himself to produce some form of breeze. Jinho playfully scolds the two youngest for complaining, while taking efforts to be as far from the rest of the group as possible. Until Hongseok puts an end to that and drags him into the mess, placing the oldest in between him and Hyunggu, much to his chagrin. You manage to disentangle yourself from where you are currently situated between Shinwon and Changgu, their eyes glazed over as they watch the one member who refused to join you in the safety of the shade of the tree. He’s currently standing in the middle of the field, long ago given up on trying to entice any of you over to join him. You carefully pick your way out of the pile of sweaty bodies as you walk over to Hui.

“Can I join?” You ask, hoping he’d say yes so that you could spend more time with the leader of the bunch. The others may make fun of him on occasion - in your defense, sometimes he makes it really easy - but in the end they know without him the group is lost. And you, you’d always been drawn to his good humor and kindness. He’s sweet, funny, smart, rich -- you mean, in character, not necessarily just in money (but that doesn’t hurt). You love seeing him excited, and you can’t help but be drawn to him and his warm presence. He grins when you walk over, his eyes lighting up.

“Of course! Here - “ and he reaches down to pick up a kite he had unfurled earlier, handing it over to you. You accept it, and then start to feel just a little embarrassed.

“Can you uh, can you help me get it in the air..?” A blush crept across your face, hidden by the flush brought on by the summer heat. Hui’s grin spreads further as he nods, and he pulls in his own kite.

“We’ll do it together!” He states, with no room for argument. You nod, smiling as he talks you through the steps of opening the kite. You see a glint in his eye as he speaks, and before you know it, he takes hold of your hand before taking off down the hill, kite in his other hand. You squeal, trying to keep your feet under you and also keep a hold on your kite. Hui’s laugh rings through the air, somehow making it warmer and more comforting like a soft blanket. The two of you run for a minute before feeling the kites catch the wind, and turn to watch them and let them fly up higher and higher into the sky. Once they were nothing more than multicolored shapes in the sky, the two of you make your way back to the top of the hill. Near the top Hui stops, turning to you. You stop a little ways in front of him, smiling but slightly confused. He stares for a minute, before steeling his features and swiftly planting a kiss to your cheek. He pulls away shyly, taking in your shocked response. You send a tiny giggle laced smile back at him, grabbing his hand and lacing your fingers with his before returning the gift in kind.

The two of you return to the top of the hill, kites in tow behind you. Amazingly, the only person who noticed your absence was Hyunggu - who was also stuck securely in the sprawl of Hongseok and Yuto and couldn’t come out to search. He waves at you two before turning his face back towards Yuto’s fanning motions. Hui raises your intertwined hands in greeting, and you think maybe going out today wasn’t such a bad idea.


End file.
